Cassandra July Hated
by gleeklover527
Summary: Cassandra July hated Quinn Fabray. And she wasn't jealous she just didn't like the fact she was stealing her Rachel time...okay maybe she was a little jealous. Day 2 of Julyberry week.


_** Cassandra July hated a lot of things. **_

_** Cassandra July hated a lot of people.**_

_** Cassandra July hated Quinn Fabray more than any of the others combined.**_

It was bad enough that she hadn't seen Rachel in over 24 hours. They hadn't spent an entire 24 hours apart since they started seeing one another. Even if it was just FaceTime or Skype they never missed one another's face. Not until Quinn fucking Fabray stopped in for a random visit. To make matters worse she now had a face to go with the name.

_** Cassandra July hated that face.**_

There was something to be said about the combination of vodka and an exorbitant amount of exercise. It helped release some of her tension (not the sexual type that had been building since Rachel had cancelled on date night). It wasn't fair. Who did this Yale snob think she was coming down and monopolizing all of Rachel's time? Rachel was hers and she definitely didn't like sharing.

_** Cassandra July hated sharing.**_

Deciding that she'd had enough she picked up the phone and called her girlfriend. Fuck this whole being mature and letting this go. She knew all about the strange relationship Rachel had with Quinn (Santana had revealed all one night when they were hanging out). Apparently they had this little fling that never was a fling. Some sort of UST that had never been resolved. Quinn had meant a lot to Rachel during high school even if the blonde had treated her like shit…a lot like the way Cassie's own relationship with the diva had started.

_** Cassandra July hated being compared to.**_

"Hello."

"Berry."

"Cassie, hey. Sorry we haven't talked today I've just…"

"Been with Quinn. Yeah I know."

"Aw baby do you miss me?"

Cassandra couldn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized how adorable Rachel thought all of this was, "And? So what if I do?"

"I just think it's sweet."

"Whatever. I'm still seeing you tomorrow right?"

"Cassie, about that…"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." The blonde mumbled running her hand down her face in disbelief.

"It's just that Quinn and I have made plans and I don't want to back out on her."

"Yeah we'd hate for you to do that to _Quinn_ wouldn't we?"

"You're upset with me?" She could hear Rachel moving (she could assume to the privacy of a different room since the sounds of laughter were fading away).

"What gave you that idea?"

"Cassie please don't be upset. You know I love you and spending time with you is my favorite thing in the world."

"But tomorrow you'd rather spend time with Quinn right?"

"That's not fair."

"No it's really not."

"Why can't we reschedule?"

"It's fine. We'll reschedule."

"Oh Cassie! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah no problem."

Cassie was just about to speak when she heard a voice that was calling her girlfriend to come back into the other room.

"I'm going to go. We're okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Cassie was secretly hoping that Rachel could pick up on the anger in her voice but the brunette either didn't or just ignored it.

"Alright talk later. Love you."

The line went dead and the instructor stared at it for a second before throwing it at her couch, "Love you too."

_** Cassandra July hated being put off.**_

JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY- JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY

She had gotten one text from Rachel. One. Rachel had never just sent her one text. Most of her text messages were long and in-depth discussions but today it had been simple, nothing like what Cassie had gotten used to.

_Just wanted to say I love you! Busy day with Quinn (:_

_** Cassandra July hated every bit of that stupid text. **_

She mumbled when her phone rang knowing it wouldn't be Rachel on the other end. Too busy with Quinn to talk to her.

"What?!" She snapped into the phone.

"Damn July someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Fuck off Santana."

"Don't get pissy at me because Rachel's off with Quinn and bailed on you."

"What do you want?"

"I'd like for those two to stop hanging out so I can fuck Quinn."

Cassandra sat down on her couch and felt relief when the other girl finished, "So you and Quinn?"

"I thought so until she showed up here with her head up Rachel's ass."

"Maybe there's a way to fix that."

"And how is that?" Santana asked lying back on her bed with a hand over her eyes.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Being the third wheel to the Quinn and Rachel show. Why?"

"We're going out tonight. So wear something sexy because we're getting our girls back."

JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY- JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY

Rachel unlocked her phone and smiled at the wallpaper. The picture of her and Cassie was the first Broadway show they went to as a couple. It was one of the best nights of Rachel's life and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be with her girlfriend. It was practically all she and Quinn had talked about (aside from Quinn gushing over Santana). Speaking of the devil Rachel looked up when she heard Quinn mutter a curse.

"Santana you look great." Rachel complimented.

"Thanks Berry."

"I thought you weren't working tonight."

"I'm not Q. I'm going out."

"Out?"

"Yes, out. You two have been so caught up in one another that I thought maybe it was time I got out of your hair and went out to have a good time."

"That's really not necessary Santana."

A knock on the door broke the conversation and Santana looked at the two girls before walking back toward her bedroom, "I forgot my clutch. You grab the door?"

Rising from the kitchen table Quinn opened the door and looked at the person on the other side only to look back at Rachel.

"Santana ready?"

Rachel's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar voice and when she looked up her mouth went dry. Cassie's dress was skintight and not nearly long enough for Rachel's liking…not if they were going to be apart.

"You're going out with Santana tonight?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know. Why didn't you text?"

"You told me you'd be busy." Cassie knew she'd struck a nerve because immediately Rachel's face turned a shade redder than it already was, "Slopez let's go!"

"Shut up bitch." Santana snapped walking out to meet Cassie, "I had to make sure everything was in place."

"Well your boobs are about to pop out so I'd say you're in good shape."

Rachel couldn't help but feel more confused by the second. She knew Santana and Cassie had become friends but she had no idea they were this…friendly. And why was her girlfriend commenting on another woman's cleavage? Those eyes were supposed to be reserved for Rachel's chest only (and almost 100% of the time they were unless her legs were on display).

"Stop drooling because you don't have any."

"You wish you had my ass." Cassie shot back with a smirk.

"Between our T&A we won't be buying a drink all night. Now let's go." Santana practically shoved the blonde out the door who called out a delayed bye to Rachel.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Quinn asked once the door closed.

"I have no idea."

"Do they go out a lot?"

"Never. At least…not that I know of." Rachel paused and looked at her friend, "You don't think?"

"I don't know what to think." The former cheerleader admitted glancing back at the door still unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

_** Rachel Berry hated feeling insecure.**_

JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY- JULYBERRY-JULYBERRY

Cassie reached Santana a shot after they were placed on the bar and held up her own before throwing it back, "I wonder what they're doing."

"If I know Quinn and Rachel they're probably analyzing everything they just watched piece by piece."

"Well what if they aren't? What if they're too busy watching each other strip piece by piece?"

"Fuck Cassie and I was just starting to feel better." Santana called to the bartender for another shot, "You better not ruin my buzz."

"We just need to go spy on them!" Rachel decided standing up from her seat at the table.

"And how are we supposed to do that? We don't know where they are and they're going to be hiding what they're doing if we ask where they are."

"I'll tell Kurt to text Santana! That way they won't know it was us and then we can show up to see what's really going on."

"Well, well, well July looks like your plan may work after all." Santana smiled holding up her phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kurt wants to know where I am to see if the loft is free."

"And?"

"That means one of them texted him so they could find out where we were."

"Hell yeah!" Cassie downed another shot in celebration, feeling happier than she had in the past few days when Santana finished texting Kurt back.

_** Cassandra July hated that Rachel Berry could make her act like a teenager.**_

Rachel walked into the club with Quinn right behind her thankful that Santana had made her get a fake ID when she came to the city. Although with the way she and Quinn were dressed it wasn't like they would have been denied entry anyway. Immediately her eyes began to scan for the familiar blonde hair and she caught sight of it at the bar with an equally familiar head of brunette locks. Grabbing Quinn's hand she led her to their significant others.

"Cassandra." Rachel's voice was firm when she saw that her girlfriend was rubbing Santana's back.

"Hey Schwim what brings you here? Thought you two would be super busy today." Cassie spoke her voice dripping with her trademark sarcasm.

_** Rachel Berry hated that tone.**_

"You and I are having a conversation now." Her voice left no room for argument so Cassie followed her to an empty table and waited for her to speak, "What the hell are you doing here with Santana?"

"We're friends."

"Well friends certainly don't talk about one another's asses and breasts like they're completely acquainted with them!"

"Well women don't blow off their girlfriend so they can spend time with the girl they spent their entire high school career lusting over and having some extremely fucked up relationship with!"

"That is not true!"

_** Cassandra July hated being lied to.**_

"Which part? Because Santana filled me in on the little 'Faberry' thing you two had going on. And the other part is true. We hadn't gone 24 hours without seeing one another until Quinn Fabray showed up."

"Wait." The brunette stopped the disagreement and a small smile spread on her face, "You were jealous?"

"I don't get jealous Rachel."

"Oh?"

"So what if I was?" She finally admitted crossing her arms and looking down at her girlfriend.

"Cassie you have nothing to be jealous of. Quinn is my old friend and perhaps in high school it was more…complex but now that's not true."

"So you and Quinn weren't?"

"No! She has feelings for Santana and I am completely and utterly, head over heels, in love with you Cassandra July."

Cassie uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips, "I love you too."

Looking over at the bar Cassandra was pleased to see that Santana's hand was already on Quinn's ass and it seemed that all was good in the land of Quinntana. Rachel's voice brought her back to the conversation and she smiled lightly.

"But Cassie just for future reference." Rachel brought their lips together unable to resist any longer, "You are never going out dressed like this with Santana again."

"Was someone else jealous?"

"Let's just say I think we both need a little time tonight to reclaim what's ours." Rachel smiled before bringing their lips back together.

_**Cassandra July hated being jealous…but she loved what came after.**_


End file.
